


What Day Is It, Again?

by marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia



Series: One Shots - Based On An Image I Saw [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Gen, One Shot, and bucky tried to call him out, but steve stopped him, steve rogers lied about his birthday, steve/bucky if you squint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 06:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15407097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia/pseuds/marvelsstan_alsolikeshetalia
Summary: based on a tumblr postbasically steve lied about his birthday. everyone thinks it’s july 4th.bucky knows it’s not.





	What Day Is It, Again?

“Happy birthday, Steve!”

Bucky narrowed his eyes slightly, but was surprised when Steve completely went with it.

“Thanks, Tony,” he responded, smiling. Tony patted him on the back, and quickly walked back towards his workshop. “We’re planning something tonight, so don’t make us ruin the surprise!”

Bucky didn’t comment, assuming Tony was just doing it because it was the Fourth of July and Steve was Captain America.

He quietly joined Clint and Bruce in the kitchen. He leaned on the refrigerator wall, after grabbing an apple. He bit into it quietly. The boys seemed they were having a conversation about-

“God, how old is Steve?” Clint asked. Bruce shrugged. Clint continued to talk. “I can only hope Thor doesn’t ruin the surprise-”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky asked. Clint and Bruce both jumped, turning to him quickly.

“Jesus,” Bruce breathed, putting a hand on his chest, while Clint swore under his breath. “Don’t do that.”

“What are you guys talking about?” Bucky repeated. Bruce and Clint then glanced to each other, both mirroring each other’s confusion.

“...Steve’s birthday?” Clint fraised it like a question. “You know, the day your best friend was born?”

Bucky’s eyes narrowed again. Did they really believe his birthday was July 4th?

“His birthday-”

“Bucky!” Steve interrupted, placing a hand on his left shoulder and spinning him around. Steve had a slightly panicked look on his face that was mostly masked by his normal grinning expression.

Bucky saw right through it. “I need to talk to you; can I borrow him?” He aimed the last bit at Clint and Bruce, who nodded and waved them off.

Steve dragged Bucky into the elevator, and didn’t say anything. Bucky continued to stare at him.

Eventually, they made it out of the tower. Steve grabbed two hats at the last minute and a jacket for Bucky. They put on the clothes and walked to a nearby park.

“What the hell are they talking about?” Bucky finally asked. “Your birthday is in December.”  
“They think it’s today,” he said quietly. “I never corrected them.”

“Then why not now?” Bucky raised an eyebrow. Steve shifted a little.

“You know they’d never let me live it down,” he argued. Bucky sighed a little.

“C’mon, he finally said, slinging an arm around Steve’s shoulders. He steered them off towards a little ice cream parlor. “Let’s go celebrate your fake birthday, punk.”

 

EXTRA-

Bucky glanced at the Calendar. December 14. For all the Avengers, it was a seemingly normal day. However, Bucky had a mission.

He trailed throughout the tower, giving everyone polite greetings as they greeted him. Finally, on floor 4 (not too surprising, it was one of the many training floors), he found Thor and Steve talking near a window that overlooked a small one-story building. Natasha was in a different corner of the room, sharpening her knives.

“Hey, Punk!” He called, walking over to them. Thor smiled at him, and while Steve did as well, his had a more nervous look. Bucky stopped in front of them, digging a birthday card out of his small bag. Steve saw it before Thor could, and without warning he grabbed Bucky and shoved both of them out the window.

“THAT SECRET GOES DOWN WITH ME!” Steve screamed at Bucky as they fell onto the building. However, Bucky smirked when he felt Steve clutching onto him.

Bucky landed perfectly. Steve was still wrapped around his waist and chest.

“Just because I knew you could land.” Steve huffed angrily, untangled himself from Bucky, grabbed the card, and jumped off of the smaller building himself. Bucky only shook his head, laughing to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i wrote this in like half an hour and i have no beta so there’s that.
> 
> feel free to leave kudos and comments my dudes


End file.
